Pyramid Head
Pyramid Head, also known as the Red Pyramid Thing, is a monster (and in two cases, a duo of monsters) appearing in Silent Hill 2 as arguably the main antagonist. In Silent Hill: Homecoming, a monster known as the Bogeyman closely resembles the Pyramid Heads from Silent Hill 2, which furthers the theory that Pyramid Head is more than just a mere monster, seeing that he has multiple incarnations and is frequently associated with feelings of intense remorse and thus, the desire to face retribution for an individual character's sin(s). He is in both of the Silent Hill films as Red Pyramid, and appears in other various Silent Hill media. Pyramid Head is one of the most well-known and iconic monsters in the series. They are usually portrayed as, at the most basic, violent monsters. A deeper meaning given to them explains their existences as punishers and executioners. In Silent Hill 2, one Pyramid Head proves his acts of violence are not aimed solely at humans, as he has also brought harm to the other creatures that inhabit Silent Hill. Description For Silent Hill 2, Ito was looking for a monster with a hidden face to make it less human and more disturbing. His first idea was a monster with a mask, but he realized that it was nothing more than a human garbed in a simple facial disguise. He then took the concept further, giving the monster a head in the shape of a triangle with sharp right angles and acute edges that suggest the possibility of pain. In all forms, Pyramid Head's appearance is that of a large, well-built human male, and typically is seen wielding the Great Knife and also the Great Spear, exclusive to only Silent Hill 2. In Silent Hill 2, they don a white robe-like outfit with no sleeves, seemingly rubber gloves and what appears to potentially be mostly fused fingers; however, under close inspection, one will notice his fingers are not entirely one mesh, as his thumbs are independent. Although his four other fingers are still vaguely discernible, the fact that they never separate in-between suggests the fused state (yet another possibility of affliction incarnated into the creature). Their iconic pyramid-shaped helmets look to be a rusty hunk of metal grafted onto their head, with a single hole drilled into the upper side. A tentacle or tongue-like appendage can snake out of this hole as he chokes James Sunderland. The appearance of the frightening monster is based off the executioners that plagued the juncture of lofty occult activity in Silent Hill's history. In the films Silent Hill and Silent Hill: Revelation, Red Pyramid's appearance is somewhat different from the game. His helmet is a black and girded hexagon, 6-sided version instead of the 7-sided one in the game, and appears much more sharp. According to director Christophe Gans, the change is because it was impossible for the actor to wear the helmet from the game. Pyramid Head's hands are also different, showing individual digits as fingers instead of the fused palm in Silent Hill 2, and he also has no gloves. The basic design principle of the game's designers is still there: they wanted the helmet to appear painful to wear. However, he makes no struggling gestures with his helmet in the film as with the game. In the film, his apron is worn from the waist down and appears to be made of sewn human flesh. The physical appearance of the Bogeyman from Silent Hill: Homecoming is largely based on the Pyramid Head featured in the film adaptation, with a few minor differences: his forearms appear to be soaked in blood, and his helmet is slightly lighter in color than the film version. The knife he wields is also serrated with a tapered point, so that it resembles an enlarged combat knife. History Silent Hill 2 Pyramid Head makes his first appearance in the Wood Side Apartments. After hearing a horrified shriek, protagonist James Sunderland finds him emanating an obscure, reddish aura standing behind a wall of bars that separates the two. He does not move or react to James in any way, but his presence causes the radio to emit static. Pyramid Head is encountered again in Room 307, engaged in an aggressive act with two Mannequin monsters. Due to their positions, combined with how Pyramid Head is holding one of the monsters, this scene suggests a form of sexual violence, although no physical penetration is actually seen. Soon after, Pyramid Head releases his grip on the monsters, and both Mannequins appear to die in turn. Pyramid Head can then be seen dragging one of the Mannequins towards James, who is hiding in a closet. Pyramid Head stops briefly, only for the Mannequin to thrash with life, shortly before "dying" again. As Pyramid Head loses interest in the Mannequin, he clutches an edge of his helmet while he "senses" the area with his other hand; it is unknown whether this is a sign of pain, or if it is actually a manner of scanning the area. Either way, James, who feels his life is in danger, finds ammunition on a nearby shelf and begins firing his pistol at Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head cries out in an unnatural way, and then lumbers for the exit. James later identifies it as "that red pyramid thing" when meeting Eddie Dombrowski. Later on, in the stairwell of the Blue Creek Apartments, he is carrying his signature weapon, the Great Knife, an over-sized blade not unrelated in design to Angela Orosco's knife (despite obvious size differences). During this encounter, Pyramid Head is seen holding a Lying Figure in a sexually suggestive, contorted position, while moans are heard. Once Pyramid Head sees James, he releases the Lying Figure, which dies on the spot, and immediately attacks James. The fight is cut short when a siren blares, prompting Pyramid Head to walk away, opening a door that James must follow him out of. Pyramid Head makes his next appearance on the roof of Brookhaven Hospital, in which he seemingly appears from nowhere and pushes James through a weak fence. The next time he is seen, he has abandoned his knife in favor of a spear. He chases Maria and James through a fabricated underground corridor beneath the hospital, although his attacks are focused solely on Maria. James reaches an elevator at the end of the hallway unscathed, but its doors close on Maria, who is impaled and apparently killed by Pyramid Head's spear. A macabre painting of Pyramid Head with a spear in hand and caged victims in the foreground, titled "Misty day, remains of the Judgment", can be observed in the Silent Hill Historical Society before entering Toluca Prison. It is unknown if the painting is real and intended to be part of the exhibit, or if it was manifested by the powers of the town as a part of James's subconscious. Upon examining it, James mutters, "It's him..." Later on, Pyramid Head can be found patrolling two areas of the labyrinth, somewhere beneath the prison. Although he will attack James, he does not pursue him. James can steal the Great Knife, which is stashed in a small room within the labyrinth. Pyramid Head makes his final appearance in the Lakeview Hotel, along with a second Pyramid Head symbolizing James's guilt for Maria's death. They kill a resurrected Maria for the third and last time before coming down to James's level and initiating combat. After taking enough damage from James, the Pyramid Heads impale themselves with their own spears, as they are no longer needed. Both of them hold an egg which James needs to continue. One Pyramid Head holds the rust-colored egg, while the other] holds the scarlet egg. Silent Hill: The Arcade Pyramid Head is featured as a boss in Silent Hill: The Arcade. His appearance is reminiscent of his Silent Hill 2 incarnation, but his knife has a white-edged blade. He is just as strong as in the second game, but his attacks can only be avoided if a certain amount of damage is dealt to him before he strikes. His helmet acts as a shield and it is futile to shoot at it; the best place to shoot is just under the helmet or around the rim. In Brookhaven Hospital, he will kill Jessie if Eric and Tina do not defeat him in time. If the player successfully defeats Pyramid Head, the Otherworld transitions back to the Fog World and Jessie is saved. Later on, he appears during a hallucination scene in Brookhaven Hospital, and then at the ruins of Wish House Orphanage. Aside from his physical appearance in the game, a painting of him is present in the Silent Hill Historical Society, but is much different from the one featured in Silent Hill 2, while a golden coin that the player can obtain by shooting him displays his image. Silent Hill: Origins A picture of Pyramid Head with a spear in each hand can be found in the burning Gillespie house at the dawn of the game. The mystery of why it was placed in the Gillespie household is never revealed, as Pyramid Head has never been associated with the family- excluding the Silent Hill: Revelation adaptation of him being Alessa's guardian, something that fails to be supported throughout the game series. It is possible that the painting is simply an easter egg, with no meaning behind it. However, Travis Grady does comment upon examination that it makes him want to "stop and look". There is also a child's crayon drawing of what appears to be Pyramid Head, complete with the Great Knife, on a wall in the female seclusion room of the Cedar Grove Sanitarium. There are multiple drawings all around the room. Pyramid Head appears on the cover of the game's soundtrack. Masahiro Ito notes that this is not James's Pyramid Head, but rather another Pyramid Head in a different world. Silent Hill: Homecoming The Bogeyman has a minor, albeit important, role in Silent Hill: Homecoming. Much like the Pyramid Heads were to James Sunderland and the Butcher was to Travis Grady, his role is a physical manifestation of Adam Shepherd's guilt. He failed to follow through with a vital pact in Shepherd's Glen, and because of this, the town fell into ruin due to the wrath of the local cult's god. Although unseen, the Bogeyman makes himself known to Alex in the game's introductory level, Alchemilla Hospital. His first action is the murder of the doctor who wheels Alex Shepherd into the operation theater. As the player progresses through the hospital, a grinding noise can be heard periodically. Presumably, this is the Bogeyman dragging his knife across the floor. As the first level ends, Alex enters an elevator, following his brother. As it comes to a stop, the Bogeyman's knife plunges through the still-closed elevator door toward Alex. The scene then transitions to a truck cab and an awakened Alex, revealing that he was dreaming. The Bogeyman only appears physically twice to Alex. He is first encountered in a cutscene in the Grand Hotel in Silent Hill. Seen dragging his knife down a hallway and being trailed by insects (similar to the film), he turns to face Alex, who has hidden himself behind a pile of rubble. The Bogeyman turns away, and continues walking down the hall. Much later, within the Church of the Holy Way, he appears a final time and executes Adam, cutting him in half lengthwise right before Alex's eyes. In the "Bogeyman" ending, Alex is seen bound to a chair, with Bogeymen approaching from both sides of him. Each bears a piece of helmet identical to their own, internally lined with long sharp spikes. Alex screams as they attach the pieces to him, transforming him into one of them. This may represent Alex embracing the darkness within him that the Bogeyman represents, as to obtain the ending the player must commit "evil" actions (refusing to kill Lillian Shepherd, refusing to forgive Adam, and not healing Deputy Wheeler). With this ending, the Bogeyman costume is unlocked. The Bogeyman is also mentioned in a series of child's drawings found throughout the course of the game. Each drawing has part of a gruesome poem on the back, which was presumably told to the children of Shepherd's Glen by their parents to cover up for the disappearances of their friends. Silent Hill: Downpour In Silent Hill: Downpour, Pyramid Head makes a cameo in the joke ending, showing up to cut the cake at Murphy Pendleton's surprise birthday party. He slowly walks into the room, dragging his Great Knife behind him and cuts the cake in half, but also slices the table the cake is on in half in the process. He is identical to his Silent Hill 2 appearance, although his Great Knife is noticeably smaller, which is probably due to Murphy's close proximity to the table in question. Silent Hill: Book of Memories Pyramid Head appears in Silent Hill: Book of Memories, a spin-off installment. In this game, Pyramid Head seems to be lifting his Great Knife waist height in front of him, carrying and swinging it with much greater ease instead of dragging it behind him. Both he and the Great Knife are noticeably bloody, instead of the rust-like, indeterminate stains from previous games. Gallery Category:Konami Characters Category:Silent Hill Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters